Happy Anniversary! To: The GMAD
by Dogtag925
Summary: It's a week before the Anniversary of the GMAD! In it's honer, I have made a fic for it! Each day, Sunday being the last, I shall update! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY G.M.A.D.!
1. Six

6...

It was a week before the Anniversary of the GMAD, and every single member was running about getting ready.

Fury was in the Main Hall, telling the other members what to do and making sure everything was right.

"John! Change!" Fury shouted, alerting the two

Johnriley245, Rider of the Stormcutter Vieux, Guardian of Music and Epic Swordsman, along with ChangeForGood, Rider of the Deadly Nadder Sapphire, Guardian of Instruments, Epic Archer and Junior Sorcerer ran up to Fury.

"Ya, Fury?" Change asked

"Being the Guardians of Music and Instruments, you two will decide the music for the party. 'Kay?" Fury said

"No problem, we'll get right on it" John said, and he and Change left for the music room.

"Kookie, I need you to go get some fireworks" Fury said

"I'll get the best of the best" Kookie said with a smile, then he ran out of the Main Hall

"Midnight, Rider, Heir, Whisper! I need you guys to go down to the basement and get the rest of the decorations and equipment" Fury ordered

With a nod, the four members went to the basement.

"Lover, Slow, Huo, go to the attic and get some good movies"

"Roxy, TG, Anna, you three go decorate the east halls. Ace, Dream, go decorate the Library, Dream can use her wings to get to higher place's. Phoenix, Sapphire, Ellie, Wolf, go work on the mics and audios" Fury said

With that everyone set out to do what they were told.

_With Midnight, Rider, Heir and Whisper_

"Okay, were is the basement exactly?" Heir asked

"I didn't even know we had a basement" Midnight said

"Fury took me down their a couple months ago, it's this way" Whisper said, leading them to an old wooden door.

Rider pushed it open, causing it to squeak loudly from not being used in months.

"Wow... it sure is dark down there" Rider said, looking down the stairs that lead into the pitch black.

"Don't worry, I think I've got a flash light on me" Midnight said, digging into her pockets and bringing out a little torch.

"Who carry's round a torch?" Heir asked

"Shut up, Heir. If she didn't have it on her we would be walking into a black abyss" Rider said

Midnight turned on the torch and they descended the stair case.

_With Kookie_

Kookie sneaked around the firework stand, sticking to the shadows.

He entered the stand and sneaked behind the guy running it, who didn't even realize he was there, and into the back room.

It was filled with fireworks. Not the crappy kind, the _great _kind.

He rubbed his hands together, a smirk on his face.

_With Lover, Slow and Huo_

The three entered the attic, and were met by thousands of giant spiderwebs and old, dusty things.

"Wow, who knew the attic would be so big" Lover said, looking around

"We could easily get lost in this" Huo said

"Ya, hey! Did you know that the reason a dragons afraid of ells is because-"

Lover slapped a hand over Slowpoke's mouth, shutting her up

"We _know_! We watched Defenders of Berk, and you've told us about 20 times!" Huo said

"21 actually" Slow said, sheepishly.

The other two rolled their eyes.

_To be Continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Next Sunday is the Anniversary of the GMAD!<br>**

**This story will be updated each day until then!**

**See ya tomorrow!**

**NightFury999 out!**


	2. Five

**Here's chapter two!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>5...<p>

_With Roxy, TG and Anna_

"Roxy, hand me that tape" TG said

Roxy dug into the box and brought out some tape, then handed it to TG

TG tapped another snowflake to the roof, along with thousands of other dragons, bears, bows, flowers, ect.

"Okay, we should get started on hanging the streamers" Anna said

_With Ace and Dream_

"Here, Dream. Go fly up there and hang these over the top bookshelf's, I'll get the bottom" Ace said, handing Dream a bunch of streamers.

"Got it" Dream said, flying up to the top bookshelf's, and she began decorating the top, while Ace did the bottom.

_With John and Change_

"Okay, so we've made a list of songs, Fury said that to have the best song we could find for the last" John said

"We've got:

1. Angle with a Shotgun- By The Cab

2. Rise- By Skillet

3. Demons- By Imagine Dragons" Change said

"I think I know what we should use for the final song" John said, a smile playing on his face

Change smiled, too "Why are we smiling?" she asked

_With Midnight, Rider, Heir and Whisper_

"Thor, it's dark down here" Midnight said

"And damp" Whisper added, seeing the leaks in the ceiling

Suddenly, there was a shout and a crash

The three girls jumped, and Midnight turned the light to see...

Heir, a shelf on top of his

Rider face palmed

"How did _that_ happen?" Whisper asked

"Uh... I don't _exactly _know" Heir said, sheepishly

"Come on, let's help him up" Midnight said

They pushed the shelf up, so Heir could crawl out

"Alright, let's find the light switch" Rider said

"Found it!" Heir said

"That was fast" Whisper said

The light blew up

"What did you _do_?!" Rider asked

"Uh... oops?" Heir said, with a sheepish shrug

"Great... just _great_" Midnight said, sarcasticlly

_With Kookie_

Kookie ran into the Main Hall, up to Fury

"Hey Fury! I got the fireworks" he said

"Good, I need you to go help Latin4ssasin with getting the banners up" Fury said, not looking up from her clip board

"Alright" Kookie said, turning to go find Latin

_With Lover, Slow and Huo_

"Found the movie box!" Huo said, causing the other two to run towards them

"That's the _music _box!" Lover said, pointing to the side of the box that said MUSIC BOX in clear writing

"Oh... " Huo said

"_There's _the Movie Box" Slow said, pointing to a box a little way's away

_With Phoenix, Sapphire, Ellie and Wolf _

Wolf was plugging in the speakers, Sapphire was setting up the mics, and Ellie and Phoenix was fixing the jumbo screen

"Hey Ellie, could you hand me the screw driver?" Phoenix asked

"Sure, here. But, be careful it's very-"

"AHHH!" Phoenix said, as his hand made contact with the sharp tip of the screw driver

"Sharp..." Ellie sighed

Wolf and Sapphire looked up from what they were doing

"There's a hole in my hand!" Phoenix said, holding his hand

"I'll go get the bandage's" Sapphire said, running to the medic room

"Sapphire! There's a hole in my hand! Sapphire!" Phoenix shouted

"Shut up, will you! They can probably hear you on the other side of the _world_!" Wolf said, covering his ears

"Got it!" Sapphire said, running over to Phoenix with a med kit

She got out a spray

"Wait! Is this gonna sting, because it _always _stings-"

Sapphire cut him off by spraying it on his wound

"AAAHHH... Ohh, that's good" Phoenix said

Ellie and Wolf rolled their eyes

_With Kookie and Latin_

"Hey Latin, Night told me to come and help you" Kookie said

"Sure. Go get the other end of the banner" Latin said, gesturing with a buff hand to the other end of the banner

Kookie climbed the other ladder and tapped the end to the wall

They stepped back to admire their work

On the wall, was a huge banner with the words 'Happy First Anniversary!' written in bold red paint, surrounded by dragons, bears, swirls, ect.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now! Only 5 more days until the Anniversary!<strong>

**NightFury999 out!**


	3. Four

**Sorry for taking so long**

* * *

><p>4...<p>

_With Midnight, Rider, Heir and Whisper_

"Hey! How about I turn into my other form!" Whisper suggested

"Your other form? Can Whispering Deaths see in the dark?" Midnight asked

Whisper nodded

"Alright, give it a go" Rider said

Whisper took a deep breath, in and out.

Then, her skin began to go green, the front going tan but paler. Her clothes merged into her, going the same color as her now green skin. Her eyes went completely white, as her hair, which grew slightly longer, reaching the middle of her back. Her legs merged together, turning into a long tail, wings grew from her back, her ears went slightly pointed (Like an elf's, just not as big), her finger nails grew longer and turned red, her teeth sharpened, and a crown of red spikes came out of her head.

"You know, sometimes I forget she's practically the Queen of Death Dragons" Heir said

Whisper looked at them

"Eh, can you see?" Rider asked

"Ya, I can see. I think that's the decorations over there" Whisper said, pointing a long red finger nail over into the darkness

The other three followed her into the dark, Midnight lighting the way.

They came to a box.

The decorations.

"Finally!" Rider said, picking up the box

"Now... where's the stairs" Heir asked

They groaned

_With Fury_

"CoolRoseAbby! Once Midnight, Rider, Whisper, Heir and Kookie are done I want you and them to meet me here" Fury said

"Sure, Night" Abby said

LATER

Midnight, Rider, Whisper, Heir, Kookie and Abby stood in front of Fury, wondering what they were gonna do now.

"Okay, I need you guys to go into the kitchens and back the cake" Fury explained

Their eyes widened

"Uh... ya sure this is a good idea?" Kookie asked

"No, not really" Fury said "I want you to make it three layers, Bottom: Vanilla, Middle: Chocolate, And Top: Strawberry. So, everyone can have a piece they like"

"Uh... okay" Whisper said

"Good. Now, get to work" Fury said, walking away

_With Midnight, Rider, Heir, Whisper, Kookie and Abby_

The six were in the _gigantic _kitchen, with aprons on.

"Hey, guys look! I found a chief hat!" Kookie said, pulling a chief hat out of the cupboard and putting it on

"Neat" Rider said

Midnight pulled out a piece of paper

"Fury gave us a list of ingredients for the cake. First we have to do the bottom, then the middle, then top. Then we stake them on top of each other" Midnight said

"Sounds simple enough" Whisper said

"Alright, let's get started" Abby said

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's it for now! Oh, and my mums making White Hot Chocolate! Yummy!<strong>

**Wait, I just gave myself an idea! I'll have White Hot Chocolate and Plain Hot Chocolate at the party!**

**NightFury999 out!**


	4. Three

**So sorry for taking so long! Here's TWO chapters!**

* * *

><p>3...<p>

_With Midnight, Rider, Heir, Whisper, Kookie and Abby _

"Alright, now you just put the mixer in and-"

Kookie put the mixer in the bowl and set it to full speed, causing the stuff in it to go flying everywhere and cut Abby off

"Kookie!" Rider said

"What?!" Kookie said over to roaring of the mixer

"Switch it off!" Whisper shouted

"Why would I shit on it?!" Kookie said

"KOOKIE!" Midnight shouted

Heir grabbed the mixer and switched it off

They sighed in relief

"Ohhh, _switch _it off" Kookie said, covered in cake mix

Heir wiped some of the cake mix of his face and ate it

"Taste good" he said

_With Fury_

"Nature, Chancy, Thoron, I need you three to go into the kitchens and get the food and drinks, then place them out on the food tables" Fury said

"Alright, Night" Nature said

With that the three headed for the kitchens

_With Ace and Dream_

"Alright, sis. I think that's it" Ace said, looking around the now fully decorated library

"Yup. Lets head back to the Main Hall and see what else Fury has instal for us" Dream said

They headed to the Main Hall

_With Fury_

Wolf, Anna, Sapphire and Phoenix walked up to Fury

"Hey, Night. We finished setting up the equipment" Phoenix said, his right hand covered in bandages

Fury looked down at his hand "Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not" Phoenix said

"Alright, now I need you guys to go to the training room and decorate it. Here's the things you'll need" Fury said, handing Wolf the box that Midnight, Rider, Whisper and Heir had got from the basement

"Sure thing, Fury" Sapphire said

They left for the training room.

Ace and Dream came up to her

"We're done" Ace said

"Good. I need you two to go to the Dragon Sanctuary and decorate it" Fury said

"On it" Dream said

_With Nature, Chancy and Thoron_

The three entered the kitchen, only to freeze at the mess

"Uh... hey guys" Midnight greeted them awkwardly, covered in flour, eggs, ect.

"What... happened?" Nature asked

"Uh... just a little... food fight" Heir said

"With cake mix?" Thoron asked

"Ya..." Whisper said

"Okay... we didn't see anything" Chancy said

"Same here" Rider said

The three got the box's of food and drinks and headed back to the Main Hall

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for making them so short<strong>

**Hope ya liked!**

**NightFury999 out!**


	5. Two

**Here's chapter 5!**

* * *

><p>2...<p>

_With Fury_

Huo, Slow and Lover come up to Fury, each holding a box of DVD's

"We got the movies!" Lover said

"Great, put them in the theater room and then decorate it" Fury instructed

"Uh... you want us to decorate the DVD's?" Huo asked

"No, she means the theater!" Slow said

"Oh, okay" Huo said

"See ya, Night!" Lover said

With that they left to the theater

_With Midnight, Rider, Heir, Kookie, Whisper and Abby_

"And done!" Kookie said

The cake was fully staked and decorated

The bottom was covered in dragons, vikings, helmets and weapons

The middle was split, the left side was decorated with ice and snow, the right side was covered in bears, bows, arrows and wild life.

The top was covered in magic and nature, and at the top was the Golden Flower, frost around the edge's, a dragon bursting from the top and small bears surrounding it.

And going down the middle was the words:

**HAPPY**

**ANNIVERSARY**

**G.M.A.D.!**

"I think Fury will like this" Heir said, smiling

_In the Main Hall_

Fury stood on the stage, in front of every member of the G.M.A.D.

The Hall was decorated with dragons, snow, bears and magic. There where two _long _food tables on each side, both filled to the brim with Dragon Cupcakes, Snowflake Cookies, Bear Candy Apples, Jammy Dodgers, Jaffa Cakes, Candy Flowers, Coca Cola, Fanta, Iron Brew, Dr. Pepper and so much more.

In the middle of the table, was the giant cake

The party was about to begin...

* * *

><p><strong>Tomorrow is the Anniversary of the G.M.A.D.!<strong>

**I hope this fic was good, even though it was all ****_really _****short, tomorrow is the last chapter!**

**See ya tomorrow!**

**NightFury999 out!**


	6. One

**HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!**

* * *

><p>1...<p>

"Members of the Guardian Magic Archer Dragons" Fury began, standing on top the stage "Today is our very first Anniversary, our group is now one year old!"

The members clapped

"I would like to thank, Midnight, Rider, Whisper, Heir, Kookie and Abby for the beautiful cake! Which surprisingly is still intact!" Fury said

The members clapped

"Now... The Unexpected Rewards!" Fury said

The members clapped, cheered and whistled

"Our first awards go to the one's who've made a story for the G.M.A.D.!

Presenting:

Sapphire! Who made 'The GMAD: Sapphire's Story'!

Get up here Sapphire!"

The members clapped, as Sapphire got up on stage with Fury

Fury handed her a medium sized golden trophy of an open book, with the words 'Sapphire' on it

"Thanks, Night!" Sapphire said

"And now, presenting:

PhoenixTheFireBird! Who made 'GMAD: Second Chances'!"

Phoenix got up on stage and stood next to Sapphire

Fury handed him his trophy, which was just like Sapphire's but said 'Phoenix'

"And now:

KookieCraft! Who made 'GMAD One-shots', 'Truth or Dare: GMAD Style', 'GMAD: Rise of the Skies (Trailer)' !"

The members clapped, as Kookie took the stage

He stood next to Phoenix, as Fury handed him his trophy

"And:

BerkDragonRider! Who made 'The GMAD: The Four Worlds (Trailer)' and 'The GMAD: The Four Worlds'!"

Rider stood next to Kookie, and got her trophy

"Johnriley245! Who made 'Revenge of the Dark Lords'!"

John stood next to Rider, and got his trophy

"FlamePanther28! Who made 'My Beginnings'!"

Panther stood next to John and got his trophy

"Ace Spiritwell! Who made 'Four Worlds and Five Kids: Autumns Trailer'!"

Ace stood next to Panther and got her trophy

"Okay, I _think _that's all!" Fury said (Those who've made watching the movie fics with us in it, that doesn't count. These are for one's that's based on the G.M.A.D. _entirely_)

"Okay, now for the award for who made our website! WRMWereWolf6 get up here!" Fury said

Wolf went up on stage, as the members cheered

Fury handed him a trophy of a golden computer mouse, the words 'WRMWereWolf6, Website Maker' engraved on it

"Now for the best Hiccup and Stoick father/son fics, Midnight!" Fury said

Midnight came back over and Fury handed her a trophy that said 'Midnight' and 'Father/Son Stories'

"Now for the best talent fic, Berks Got Talent by Roxy Emeralds!" Fury said

Roxy got up on stage, and Fury handed her a trophy that said 'You've Got Talent!' on it

"Now, dig in!" Fury said

The members cheered, as John and Chance began to play the song

Fury and the others got off the stage, as John and Chance took hold of the instruments and mics

"This one's for the G.M.A.D.!" Chance said, as lights of all colors began flashing around

John:

_"We like to sleep all day and part all night!"_

Chance:

_"This is how we like to live our life!"_

Both:

_"Hands up! Oh, oh, let's go!"_

The members began dancing and cheering, the dragons began roaring and flying around the Main Hall

John:

_"Its an illusion, yeah!_

_Aint no time for seclusion, yeah!_

_Come on put your body in here,_

_Until you can't stand it,_

_Just rock it, rock it, oh!"_

Chance:

_"So much confusion, yeah!_

_Cause everybody's losing it!_

_Its feeling like the best of all nights_

_With the flashing of lights, we rock it, oh, oh, oh!"_

John:

_"And we don't let our worries inside,_

_Until it gets bright outside,_

_Were breaking all the rules that we know!_

_We're out of control!_

_We rock and we roll!_

_And nothing gonna ever stop the body you know!"_

Both:

_"We like to sleep all day and party all night!_

_This is how we like to live our life!_

_I've got a feeling that everything is gonna be alright,_

_So come on, come on!_

_Let's part tonight!"_

Chance:

_"...yeah, the feel of liberation,_

_We're going like the rebels in the cars,_

_And we're breaking the laws._

_And we rock it, rock it, oh, oh!_

_No, No! No light until the day comes, no!_

_We gonna..._

_Cause we rock it!"_

John:

_"And we don't let out worries inside,_

_Until it gets bright outside.  
><em>

_We breaking all the rules that we know!_

_We're out of control!_

_We rock and we roll!_

_And nothing gonna ever stop the body you know!"_

Both:

_"We like to sleep all day and party all night!_

_This is how we like to live out life!_

_I've got a feeling everything is gonna be alright._

_So come on, come on!_

_We like to sleep all day and party all night!_

_This is how we like to live our lives!_

_I've got a feeling that everything is gonna be alright_

_So come on, come on!_

_Let's part tonight!"_

John:

_"We're gonna rock until the night is done,_

_We aint gonna stop until we see the sun,_

_And we will never ever_

_No need for solutions,_

_We're starting up a revolution!_

Chance:

_"We like to sleep all day and party all night!_

_This is how we like to live out life!_

_I've got a feeling that everything is gonna be alright,_

_So come on, come on!"  
><em>

Both:

_"We like to sleep all day and party all night!_

_This is how we like to live our lives!_

_I've got a feeling that everything is gonna be alright_

_So come on, come on!_

_Let's Party Tonight!"_

As they finished their song, the roof opened and we could see the fireworks setting up in the sky, forming the words 'Happy Anniversary G.M.A.D.!'

The members cheered

"Yes, it worked!" Kookie exclaimed, holding a jammy dodger up in the air, only for it to be snatched away by a Terror "Hey! That's my Jammy Dodger!"

John and Chance bowed

Fury held her Dr. Pepper in the air

"Happy Anniversary G.M.A.D.!"

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!"

For the rest of that night, they watched movies, laughed, played games and ate cake

And that's the Story of our First Anniversary... See ya Next Year! ;)

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY ANNIVERSARY GUYS! The GMAD is now One Year Old!<br>**

**I hope you've enjoyed this story, stay tuned for the next one at HALLOWEEN!**

**NightFury999 out! :D**


End file.
